Growing Apart
by Bbtashae
Summary: A little (Friendship) One-Shot between Doc and Marty having a disagreement for the first time since they've known each other, this story is set in the Old West 1885 (BTTF Part 3). Is a certain someone coming in between the two friends?


**Growing Apart**

 **A/N's: I'm new to writing Fanfiction for BTTF but I'm sure ill fit in just fine with all you Science Nuts and Future Geeks XD Having read a lot of the fanfiction over the last 2 days and being obsessed with BTTF until Wednesday as it was BTTF day, I came up with the idea of Marty thinking that a certain someone is coming between his friendship with Doc.**

 **A little (Friendship) One-Shot between Doc and Marty having a disagreement for the first time since they've known each other, this story is set in the Old West 1885 (BTTF Part 3).**

It was the night before Doc and Marty planned to go back to the future in the DeLorean to 1985. The warm brisk night of September 6th and Marty finished off tightening the last few bolts as they planned to lower the DeLorean on to the train tracks getting ready for tomorrows events.

Doc quietly walked around the side of the Time Machine and stepped on the deserted train tracks, crouching down to his best friend's height, whilst lowering his lantern next to him.

Doc: Marty… -Doc began to talk

Marty: Yeah. –Quickly he replied

Doc: I've made a decision. I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm staying here.

There was an awakening silence as they both stared into one another's eyes, Marty looked confused of why Doc wanted to stay here so badly but soon came to terms to who it was actually about.

Marty: What are you talkin' about, Doc? –The brown haired teen rose from his crutching position

Doc: There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara.

Marty: Oh, man. Doc, we don't belong here! Neither one of us! You know, it could still be you that gets shot tomorrow!

Marty: This tombstone could still be in your future!

Doc: Marty, the future isn't written. It can be changed. You know that. Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right in my heart.

Marty: Doc, you're a scientist. So you tell me: What's the right thing to do? Up there? – The teen pointed to his own head

Doc looked into Martys Pleading eyes, before laying down his lantern on the floor and lower the DeLorean onto the Railway tracks, taking no notice if what his younger companion is trying to say

Marty: Doc! Your involvement in such a social relationship here in 1885 could result in a disruption of the space time continuum, as a scientist you can never take that risk, that's what you told me before you even met her!

Doc: Yes. Before I met her!

Doc seemed angry with Marty for the first time since they knew each other and Marty didn't know how to react. He'd never seen Doc get so worked up over a woman before

Marty: Don't you see Doc; ever since she came into your life, she's gotten between us...

Doc: What do you mean Marty?

Marty: Nothing… just forgot I said anything – The teen was about to walk off until Doc reached out and grabbed his friends shoulder before he departed any further.

Doc: Marty. Are you Jealous of Clara?

Marty sheepishly looked down away from Docs eye contact "No" He muttered, but before anything else was said Marty suddenly blurted out the truth

Marty: Okay just a bit. But Doc- , she's just not right for you. I mean come on she isn't your type-

Doc: Marty? Look at me and tell me what you see

Marty: What?...

Doc gave him a reassuring look

Marty: Okay… A scientist that's worked all his life to finally invent something that works, people in the town all thought you were mad and insane but the truth is your nothing like all those rumours that are floating around. Your kind, honest and caring like a best friend should be…

Doc: Exactly! I devoted my life to Science ever since I was a little boy and now that I've finally created something worthwhile, without any interactions to the opposite gender. I Doctor Emmett Brown at last as found the love of my life. And just like you said before Marty its in 1985 where I don't belong, here with Clara in the old west… I don't know it just feels right!

Marty: But Doc? What about me and Einstein?

Doc: Marty… Your 17 years old, you should be going to parties, hanging out with friends, chasing girls for crying out loud! Not stuck in a rundown old garage helping a crazy wild eyed scientist work on his latest project… -Doc was getting slightly teary that the thought of Marty as already wasted his high school years on befriending an old man such as himself, and some how he felt responsible

Marty: Doc… I've loved hanging around with you, and you know what… I wouldn't change it for the world

Doc: But at this time in your life Jennifer is more important just like Clara is too me… I get it Marty, I get it…

Marty: No, No… The truth eventually comes out doesn't it? This isn't about me, it's about you! You're jealous about Jennifer and that recently I've been spending more time with her than coming to your place.

Doc: Don't be silly Marty, that's what teens are supposed to do, anyways Einstein has been pining for you for weeks, but I keep reassuring him that you'll turn up when you don't- - Doc immediately stopped what he was blabbering on about as he instantly knew he had said the wrong thing and made Marty angry and upset, that he could turn all of this around on him, when Doc was the real one who had missed Marty's presence.

Marty: Fine! You know what Doc! Don't bother coming with me tomorrow, you are better off here! I'm better off without you!

Before Doc could say anything else the upset teenager ran off like a little boy, Doc was stunned by this action, usually they'd work it out there and then or that's what he thought has in the 3/4 years they both knew each other this was their first ever argument.

Doc: Oh Marty… -The Scientist muttered to himself

Marty stopped running after a while and set up a bunch of wood together to make a fire for the night, he laid down his poncho on the ground so he could sleep on it. After 5 minutes or so Marty was flat out on the floor snoring away whilst the fire was still freshly burning, Doc walked around the deserted land in search for his companion.

Eventually the crazy old man found the teen sleeping next to a burning fire that he saw in the distance, he walked slowly and quietly not wanting to wake Marty up and start another argument. He sat down next to the fire after laying down his long dirty beige coat; Doc noticed the purple flower Clara gave to him and stared at it as he was thinking of her, making a decision in his head of what to do tomorrow. Should he stay with Clara or go back to 1985 with Marty?

Doc stood up restlessly and started his journey to Clara's house, after he broke up with the love of his life, the broken hearted scientist talked all his hurt and pain away all through the night letting on about what the future is going to be to the local villagers in the saloon.

The clock hit 7:30 and Marty woke up to the sunrise blinding him, unaware to his surroundings. He shouted Docs name once he observed the long coat spread out next to the burnt out fire indicating that Doc had found him throughout the night. But where was he now? Marty thought to himself.

Marty immediately raced to his friends Blacksmith shop except for Doc was nowhere to be seen. Marty then ran hastily into the dusty town centre seeing a big crowd was formed in the saloon where Doc was uncontrollably letting on about the future and how people travel in cars and not on horseback.

The brown haired boy burst into the saloon and found Doc stood at the bar holding the same whisky shot glass he had been holding for the past 9 hours

Marty: Doc! What are you doing?!

Doc slowly turned to face his younger companion with a grumpy complexion scattered across his face

Doc: It's over Marty. She doesn't love me, there's nothing left for me here

Marty: Doc I'm so sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean any of it I was upset and angry that are girls had actually become between our friendship when nothing else ever has before-

Doc: Marty, it's okay I'm sorry too –Doc said in a lightened mood, placing a reassuring hand on his small companions shoulder and gave him a warm smile

Even though Doc wasn't a very affectionate person to be around Marty pulled him into a hug, and from that moment on they both knew that their friendship was stronger than ever before.

 **A/N's: Sorry I know that was a really crap ending but I just couldn't think of anything else to write, I knew that I wanted Marty and Doc to argue over the people that's tried to come between their friendship**


End file.
